theshutupcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shut Up! Cartoons
Shut Up! Cartoons is a YouTube channel dedicated to cartoons. Shut Up! Cartoons is a web series/channel by Smosh, hosting several animated shows created by other animators. Including Smosh, IanH, El Smosh, and AnthonyPadilla, Smosh is currently the owner of five YouTube channels. History Shut Up! Cartoon's was announced in a The New Media Rockstars interview when the question was asked about what Smosh is and about it's future. Although the the channel was created on January 18, 2012, the teaser for Shut Up! Cartoons was released on April 12, 2012, and it was officially launched on April 30, 2012. Ian mentioned that they will do the voices and Shut Up! Cartoons will have the same humor for pre-teens, teens and young adults. Shows 18 shows are planned (said by smosh). All 18 names are found out. Current Shows These are the following cartoons that are included in the Season 2012 Lineup. *11.Planets, following a reality show about the planets of our solar system living together (Mondays, 1st run, September 17, 2012 - November 19, 2012). *12.Politicats, following President Black Cat running a country full of cats in political activities (Tuesdays, 1st run, September 4, 2012 - November 6, 2012). *13.Really Freaking Embarrassing, based on true yet embarassing stories from real people (Wednesdays, 1st run, September 19, 2012 - November 21, 2012). *14.Icons of Teen, based on celeberties when they were teens. (Thursdays, October 18th - December 20th) *15. Teleporting Fat Guy, following the adventures of the character of the same name and his dog. (Fridays, October 19th - December 21st) Former Shows These are the following cartoons that were in the Season 2012 Lineup but had ended. *1.Do's and Don'ts, a guide that focuses on giving wildly inappropriate advice to impressionable children (Mondays, April 30th 2012 - July 2nd, 2012). *2.Pubertina, following an 11-year old girl who is currently going through stages of puberty (Wednesdays, May 2nd - July 4th, 2012). *3.Zombies vs. Ninjas, a show that follows a world where Zombies have taken over, with only Ninjas to save it (Fridays, May 4th - July 6th, 2012). *4.Nature Break, where animals interact in the natural world (Mondays, replacing Do's & Don'ts, July 9th - present). *5.Snowjacked, following a guy named Derf helping a girl named Layta rescue her snowjacked family (Tuesdays, June 26 - present). *6.Weasel Town, following the misadventures of a cat named Dipster and a dog named Haunches (Wednesdays, replacing Pubertina, July 11 - present). *7.Krogzilla, a seamonster who was downsized from 250 feet to 6 feet, tries to live and get a job like a human (Thursdays, May 31st, 2012 - present). *8.Oishi High School Battle, following a female space demon hunter trying to fit in an Earth High School (Fridays, replacing Zombies vs. Ninjas, July 13th - present). *9..Oishi Origins, a three part spin-off mini-series about the origin story of Oishi Kawaii. (Fridays, September 28, 2012 - October 12, 2012). *10.Samurai! Daycare, following a guy named Ned who "teaches" preschoolers while simultaneously "rooting out" evil (Thursdays, 1st run, August 9, 2012 - October 11, 2012). Upcoming Shows These are the series that were announced on the Shut Up! Cartoons Teaser but have yet to be released. *16.Comical Spill *17.Sub: 3 *18. Chasing Reception Here are the positive reception shows: * Do's and Don'ts * Zombies VS Ninjas * Krogzilla * Nature Break * Oishi High School Battle * Samurai! Daycare * Politicats * Oishi Origins Here are the mixed Reception shows: * Weasel Town *Snowjacked *Planets Here are the negative reception shows: * Pubertina *Really Freaking Embarrassing No show on wednesday has got positive reception. Thursdays and fridays are the only days where every show has got positive reception. All shows that have negative reception are on wednesdays. Videos Category:Shows